passé commun
by Akyra76
Summary: Aujourd'hui nous savons tous qui est jack frost ! Mais que savons nous de sa relation avec jack o'lantern ? Qui sont-ils ? et avant
1. Chapter 1

Alors ! Ceci est ma première publication ! ( donc je galère au possible )

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartiens si ce n'est l'histoire !

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il était une fois ou "once upon a time" si on veut parler avec style. Tout commence une nuit de pleine lune. Deux enfants sont nés. L'un avait la peau basumé, des yeux gris et des cheveux bleus. Il semblait calme, réfléchit. Il ne pleurait pas. Le second avait une peau très pâle, des cheveux rouges flachit et des yeux dorés, couleur peu commune. Leur destin était bien différent, le premier étant fils de chirurgien, le second né d'une union non consentante. Leur chemin n'aurait jamais dû se lier. Mais la lune en avait décidée autrement.

317 ans plus tard le 31 octobre.

Un ado de 17 ans volait tenant un bâton dans sa main, vêtu d'un sweat noir surmonté d'un symbole bleu. autour de lui la neige tombait. Soudain une boule de feu jaillit de nul part manquant de justesse le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.

« - Hey ! Frost ! Arrête de faire neiger ! C'est ma journée aujourd'hui ! » Lui cria l'inconnu.

Le dit Frost se posa et marcha jusqu'à son rival de toujours.

« - La ferme O'lantern. Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Je fais comme bon me semble.  
\- Le petit Jack Frost aurait-il peur de se soumettre à l'esprit d'Halloween ?  
\- L'autre jeune homme ne répondit pas se détournant du garçon aux cheveux rouges.  
\- Rentre chez toi Frost ! Va fêter Halloween avec ton bâton à la con ! Vu que personne ne sait que t'existe ! »

Frost tiqua.

« - Je préfère ça plutôt que de chercher une nana ivre pour tirer mon coup un fois par an, O'lantern. »

O'lanterne se figea.

« - Toi ... espèce de sale glaçon !  
\- Je te remercie du compliment Jack O'lantern, esprit d'Halloween.  
\- Connard d'esprit de l'hiver ... dégage de mon territoire !  
\- Ne. Me. Donne. Pas. D'ordre. »

L'esprit de l'hiver partit non sans avoir lancé un regard glacial à son rival. Il fit tomber la neige bien plus fort et fit souffler des vents glacials avant de s'envoler.

« - Tch ... »

L'esprit aux cheveux flamboyant fit demi-tour pour entrer dans un bar. Il y dragua des serveuses très peu couverte qui se rhabillèrent bien vite en sentant le froid les gagner. Elles repartirent vite et le roux resta sans prise. Minuit sonna. Il avait loupé son car et devrait attendre l'année prochaine. Tout ça à cause de ce stupide glaçon. Il se jura que Jack Frost le paierait. Et pas de la meilleur manière qui soit.

Du côté du glaçon.

Jack Frost volait depuis plusieurs heures. Ce débile à la lanterne l'avait passablement énervé. La neige tombait sans vouloir s'arrête, à gros flocons. Il finit par se poser sur le lac où son premier souvenir fut gravé. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Il resta là, longtemps. Bien trop longtemps.

6 mois plus tard.

« - REVIENS JACK O'LANTERN !  
\- Attention glaçon énerver tous à vos bouillottes ! »

Jack O'lantern courait. Il fuyait le glaçon dit "impassible" qu'il avait réussi à mettre en colère par on ne sait quel stratagème délirant. Malheureusement pour lui Jack Frost volait. Il empoigna sa cape noir et le souleva de terre. Le roux paniqua totalement et s'agrippa au corps froid au dessus de lui.

« - PUTAIN FROST POSE MOI !  
\- Aurais-tu le vertige O'lantern ?  
\- NAN TU CROIS ?!  
\- Arrête de crier ou je te lâche.  
\- OK, j'arrête me lâche pas !  
\- Je suis fier de toi. Maintenant tu la ferme complètement on est presque arrivés.

Le roux ne répondit pas serrant le corps gelé de l'esprit de l'hiver, qui finit par atterrir dans une pleine enneigée.

« - Tu essaye de me tuer enfaite ...  
\- Si seulement je pouvais, tu serais mort et enterré depuis longtemps.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Frost ! Ou pas... »

Le rouquin tendit sa lanterne et un jet de flammes en surgit. À cause de la proximité l'esprit de l'hiver ne put esquiver, il finit tête la première dans le lac dont l'eau c'était mise à bouillir. son bâton tomba au pied du roux, le privant ainsi de ses pouvoirs. Le roux ricana puis attendit sue son rival sorte de l'eau. Au bout d'une minute, il tilta enfin et se pencha. Jack Frost avait perdu connaissance.

« - Me dites pas que ce con sait pas nager ?! »

Il sauta dans l'eau et remonta le glaçon. Il nagea jusqu'à la rive et y déposa son paquet.

« - Il respire pas ... Merde ! »

Sans vraiment y réfléchir il se pencha et commença à faire du bouche à bouche au second esprit. A peine eu t'il passé ses lèvres sur les siennes que Frost recracha l'eau de ses poumons aspergeant ainsi le rouquin au dessus de lui. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant le jeune esprit tremblait. Le garçon en noir toucha son front. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tremblait. Enfin il comprit.

« Oh putain ... Me dis pas que t'as pris un coup de chaud ?! »

L'esprit sous lui haletait beaucoup plus chaud que d'habitude.

« - J'ai pas le choix ... »

Il se leva pris Jack Frost dans ses bras récupéra le bâton du malade et partit dans la nuit.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tatd que Jack Frost ouvrit les yeux. Il examina la pièce. Elle était décorée et envahit de doudous et de roses flachit.

« - Quelle couleur immonde ...  
\- Pas très gentil pour la personne qui t'offre l'hospitalité !  
\- ... Valentin ?  
\- Lui même ! T'es guérit on dirait !  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?  
\- Le rouquin t'a amené ! T'as pris un sacré coup de chaud à cause de O'lantern ! Il t'a d'ailleurs ramené ici pour que tu te repose !  
\- De un. Toi aussi t'es roux l'ivrogne. De deux. Où est ce crétin ? De trois. File moi un scalpel je vais le dépecer !  
\- T'as un problème avec les roux ? Et je sais pas il parlait d'herbe ...  
\- Non, seulement avec vous deux ! Attend ... Il est partit pour fumé de l'herbe ?  
\- T'es pas cool gamin~~ Je te donne son emplacement exact si tu me file le numéro de Dracula !  
\- Ça marche !  
\- Il est à la plaine ...  
\- Merci ! »

Le malade se leva et s'apprêta à sortir.

« - Et le num du vamp ?  
\- Je te le filetai dès que je choperai se connard de O'lertern. »

Sur ces mots il s'envola, laissant le roux aux trois cicatrices seul avec son amour sans espoir de retour.

Il vola plusieurs heures avant de se poser à quelques pas de la plaine, il rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et avança en quête du rouquin. Il le trouva au stand médicinal.

« Que fait-il ici ...? »

Il volait impossible. Il refusa catégoriquement l'idée que l'esprit d'Halloween était là pour lui et s'avança.

« - Bon ! T'en as ou pas ?! J'ai pas que ça à faire !  
\- Calme toi ! J'en ai mais je te donnerai rien si tu m'amène pas ton malade ! »

O'lantern rageait, ce maudis raton laveur voulait pas lui donner ces maudit médocs pour le crétin de glaçon.

« - Donne ou je te cr- »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il fut congeler par l'esprit de l'hiver.

« - Quoi donc Jack-ya ?  
\- Jack comment vas-tu ?  
\- Mieux que cet abruti de rouquin dans quelques heure !  
\- Fais attention ! Si sa lanterne s'éteins il est mort !  
\- J'y penserai ! »

Il se détourna du petit médecin et dégela son ennemi qui tomba au sol.

« - Fr-frost ... P-pourquoi ... T'as ... F-f-fais ça ? »

Il était complètement geler.

« - Tu n'as pas à menacer les gens ainsi. »

Il se baissa, pris le bras du roux et le passa autour de ses épaules.

« - Partons. »

Il l'aida à se lever et le supporta jusqu'à une cabane de glace.

« - C'est p-pas comme ça qu-que je vais me réchauffer ...  
\- Si tu verras ... »

Il les fit entrer dans la maison et l'allongea sur le canapé et lui prit la lanterne.

« - NON ! RENDS LA MOI !  
\- Calme toi ... »

Jack Frost alluma un feu et y déposa la lanterne et s'en éloigna sous la forte chaleur que cela dégageait. O'lantern se sentit tout de suite mieux et se leva laissant sa lanterne dans le feu.

« - Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? ... À cause de moi tu étais malade.  
\- Tu étais à la plaine pour me trouver des médocs ... Pas vrai ? »

Le roux grogna pour seule réponse avant d'aller auprès de Frost.

« - Que fais-tu Jack-ya ?  
\- Désolé. »

Fit le roux desserrant son étreinte sans pour autant le lâcher. L'esprit de l'hiver le regarda longuement.

« - Tu t'excuse parce que tu me brûle ou parce que tu m'as rendus malade ?  
\- Les deux j'imagines ... »

L'esprit de l'hiver fit alors une chose que le roux cru inconcevable. Jack Frost se cala dans ses bras, posant son bâton, se mettant à sa merci.

« - Que ... Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je t'utilise comme oreiller pour dormir ... Vu que tu m'as rendu malade tu vas être mon esclave pendant une semaine ! »

Il s'endormit juste après avoir vu la tête déconfite de son roux préféré.


	2. Chapter 2 ou qui veux du frost glacé ?

Il ne se réveilla que le lendemain, dans un lit, un bras enserrant sa fine taille. Des cheveux roux dominaient son champs de vision. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour voir un esprit d'Halloween parfaitement calme et endormit, le visage serein et sans trace de colère pour une fois. Il le contempla un moment, puis pris d'une envie soudaine, glissa une main dans la chevelure flamboyante devant lui, la couleur flashie l'avait toujours attiré. Il fut surpris de constater à quel point ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux tout en restant droit malgré les passages répétitifs de sa main pour les aplatir. L'esprit de l'hiver passa une bonne dizaine de minutes à caresser les cheveux roux avant que leur propriétaire ne montre un signe de réveil. Il retira prestement sa main et tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte. Malheureusement pour lui le réflexe de l'endormi fut de l'attirer davantage contre son torse chaud, presque brulant.

« - Jack-ya ! Réveille toi et lâche moi ! Ordonna le doudou en rougissant.  
\- mmh ... Encore cinq minute chéri ... »

Le roux dormait encore à moitié et Jack Frost rougissait plus encore.

« - Jack-ya ! Debout ou je te gèle les miches !  
\- T'oseras pas après avoir passer dix minutes de ta vie à admirer mes cheveux ... Tu veux voir si c'est roux partout ?  
\- Espère de dégueulasse ! »

Jack Frost poussa violemment l'esprit d'Halloween du lit, qui se raccrocha à lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux. Un grand bruit retentit.

« - Aïe ... »

L'esprit de l'hiver était étalé sur O'lantern, une jambe entre les siennes, la tête dans son cou et leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre.

« - Bordel ... Frost ...  
\- C'est ta faute Jack-ya ... »

Le jeune homme tenta de se relever mais le roux l'arrêta le ramenant contre lui.

« - Ne bouge pas ! »

L'esprit d'Halloween avait gémit et était maintenant aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le glaçon avait appuyé sur LA zone sensible.

« - Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! »

Frost n'avait rien remarqué et il se débattit encore davantage.

« - Mais arrête je te dis ! »

Il entoura Jack Frost de ses bras puissants, calant davantage leurs corps. Faisant étouffer un gémissement au glaçon qui commençait à avoir trop chaud.

« - S'il te plait ... Trop chaud ... Me sent mal ...  
\- Pardon ! »

Il se redressa et porta le jeune garçon dehors. Avec précaution il l'allongea dans la neige.

« - C'est mieux ?  
\- Oui ... Merci ... Pourquoi tu voulais pas que je bouge ?  
\- Tu me faisais mal !  
\- Tant mieux ! »

Jack Frost lui sauta dessus et le renversa, une bataille acharnée débuta alors. L'espace de quelques minutes, ils n'était plus des esprits mais de simples adolescents qui se battaient dans la neige en rigolant, l'espace de quelques instants ils étaient ... Vivant. Lorsque la bataille s'acheva enfin sur une égalité, le roux prit la parole.

« - Tu te souviens de ta vie d'avant ?  
\- Non. Et toi ?  
\- Pas vraiment ... Je me souviens juste avoir voulu sauver une personne qui m'était très chère. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi ... Et je suis mort le soir d'Halloween.  
\- Je m'en doutais un peu ...  
\- Sais-tu comment t'es mort ? Pourquoi t'es l'esprit de l'hiver ?  
\- Je me suis suicidé le jour des premières neiges. Je sais plus pourquoi. J'aimerai savoir mais ... Ça me fais peur.  
\- Ça me fait peur aussi. »

Il prit la main du faiseur de neige dans la sienne et déclara avec conviction.

« - Alors allons voir ensemble ! Allons voir la fée des dents tous les deux ! »

L'esprit de l'hivers se retourna vers lui, surpris, sans enlever sa main de la sienne.

« - Tu pense que ... Comme ça ... On saura pourquoi on est là ?  
\- Qui sait ? Peut être ! Viens ! On y va ! »

Il se leva tirant sur la main du plus vieux le relevant comme si il ne pesait rien.

« - T'es trop léger Frost !  
\- C'est toi qui à trop de force Jack-ya.  
\- Serait-ce un compliment ?  
\- Pas le moins du monde ?  
\- T u vas me vexer !  
\- Ça serait bien fait pour toi O'lantern-ya !  
\- Tu vas voir toi ... »

Le roux emprisonne le bleuté dans ses bras et balada ses mains sous son sweat pour chatouiller ce dernier. L'esprit éclata de rire. Le roux surprit continua, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire et pourtant ça lui semblait si familier ... Si vrai ... Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur son rival. Ou sur son ami. Il ne savait plus comment qualifier leur relation. Le bleuté profita de l'inattention de son camarade pour s'échapper de ses bras et lui mettre de la neige dans le cou.

« - AAH ! C'EST FROID ! JACK FROST ! »

L'esprit de l'hiver courrait déjà riant aux éclats.

« - Les blagues c'est MA spécialité ! Tu t'échapperas pas comme ça ! »

Le roux lui courrait après. Frost courait, il se sentait tellement vivant qu'il ne vit pas que c'était sur le lac gelé qu'il courrait. Ce fut qu'au moment où il se retrouva sur le cul qu'il compris.

« - J-Jack-ya !  
\- Ne bouge pas je suis là ... Ok ?  
\- Oui ... »

Il obéit. Il regretta amèrement de le pas posséder son bâton. Il sentit la glace se fragiliser sous lui.

« - Tu me fais confiance ?  
\- Oui ... Toujours ...  
\- Met toi debout ... Doucement ... Sans geste brusque ... »

Il obéit, il bougea un bras, une jambe l'une après l'autre et finalement se mis debout tremblant.

« - C'est bien ... Redresse toi ... Ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus ... »

L'esprit acquiesça et ferma les yeux, la glace craqua sous lui.


End file.
